Assets
by mollygibbs101
Summary: Sara feels a little put down, so Grissom cheers her up with one of the ways he knows best; his words. My first time stepping outside the NCIS world, so.. yeah XD Just a little oneshot, like. I want to test the waters before I dive in with a multishot :D


**Title: **Assets

**Characters:** Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle

**Pairings: **GSR

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Rating: **K+

**A/N:** My first CSI fic... be nice ^.^ Reviews would be greatly appreciated aaaand a massive thanks to countrygirl1986 for a few tips :) thanks, my lovely :)

Mistakes are mine :/

**Summary:** Sara feels a little put down, so Grissom cheers her up with one of the ways he knows best; his words.

**ASSETS**

Sara sighed as she walked slowly into the locker room, her hair was up and out of her eyes - a testiment as to how hard she had been working the case. She opened her locker and watched her reflection pulling her hairgrip out of her hair, making her shoulder length brown hair fall to rest gently on her shoulders. She studied her reflection in the small mirror for a moment, before rolling her eyes. She should really learn to keep people's comments out of her head.

She closed her locker door over before moving slowly backwards to sit on the bench, her forearms resting on her lap and her hair hanging by her face.

She, Grissom and Nick had just finished solving the murder of a dancer along the Strip. They had quickly learnt that the dancer had been murdered for one thing and one thing only: her beauty. She had to agree, a photo taken of the vic a few days before had blown her away, she was beautiful. Even Nick had a problem keeping his gaze focused on the evidence, Grissom on the other hand seemed indifferent, Sara was sure the only way his interest would be peaked was if and only if the dancer sprouted antennae and wings.

While Sara wasn't too bothered by trivial things like, beauty, she couldn't help but feel a little bad about herself. The bad feeling only increased when she spent time talking to the other dancers, their perfectly shaped smiles, their perfect teeth, their perfect figures, just... perfect. Greg must've sensed her mood because he quickly assured her that they were all shallow, mindless clones with ugly personalities to follow their 'perfection'. Sara had given him a gap toothed beam for that, but she snorted when he found him flicking through the photos with a rating between one and ten for each dancer.

It wasn't until they narrowed down the list of suspects to make one of the other dancers the prime suspect. All evidence tied to her and all they needed was a confession, well, they didn't need it, but it wouldn't hurt either.

'' _She just stood there and she'd get the attention. She could be in the shadows and I, in the spotlight, and men would still focus on her. She just had it, you know? I wasn't the only one that wanted her out of the way, to taste the spotlight. I swear, I only meant to get her sick, I never meant to kill her.''_

Sara and Grissom exchanged a look and the suspect sighed, tears falling down her cheeks. ''_Seriously. I never wanted to end her life. I just wanted a chance to shine. We all did. Every girl has an asset that is their's, their own, they own it and it makes them beautiful. Even you, Peach.'' _she had said, nodding her head in Sara's direction.

Brass had taken the suspect away, leaving Grissom and Sara in the interrogation room. Sara looked at Grissom, confusion written over her face. Grissom merely shrugged when she had asked what was meant by an asset.

And there she was, at the end of the case trying to figure the last part out. What was her asset? What did she own that made her beautiful?

Sensing she wasn't alone, she looked up to see her supervisor looking at her over the top of his glasses, a book clutched to his chest. '' Sara, you're still here.'' he said, halfway between a statement and a question.

Sara smiled. '' Yeah. Trying to figure out what my asset is. I don't suppose you know?''

Grissom looked at her for a moment, his brow furrowed as he tried to decipher what she was asking.

'' I know what makes Catherine beautiful. It's the way she holds herself, confident, poised. The hair helps too. But me? I guess I would say my brain-''

Grissom removed his glasses. '' The suspect is wrong. There is no one thing that makes a person beautiful. The flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all.''

Sara tilted her head. '' Shakespeare?''

Grissom smirked a half smirk and shook his head. '' Walt Disney. What I mean is, Sara, you're different and that difference makes you beautiful. If you need an asset to feel good, then I say your eyes.'' Grissom turned on his heel to leave but he stopped before he walked out of the locker room.

'' Oh, and your smile.''

Sara stared after Grissom's retreating form, a smile spreading on her face. She had to hand it to him, he always knew what to say and when.


End file.
